In a general component mounting machine, a carrier tape in which multiple electronic components are stored at a constant interval is wound around a reel, a sprocket engaged with a feeding hole (sprocket hole) of the carrier tape is driven, and accordingly, the carrier tape is fed by a determined amount, and electronic components are supplied to a suction position at which the electronic components are sucked by a suction nozzle.
In this type of component mounting machine, when a residual amount of the electronic components stored in one reel is reduced, so-called splicing, that is, connecting the starting end section of the carrier tape wound around another reel in which the same type of electronic components are stored to the tail end section of the carrier tape of which the residual amount is reduced by the splicing tape, is performed. A technology in which the splicing is automatically performed in this manner is described, for example, in PTL 1.
However, in the related art, not the splicing device, but a technology for determining whether a carrier tape mounted on a tape feeder is an embossed tape or a paper tape (punched tape) is described in PTL 2. The technology described in PTL 2 determines whether the carrier tape mounted on the tape feeder is the embossed tape or the paper tape by providing a light sensor that can detect an embossed section (component storage section) which protrudes downward from a conveyance reference surface, by monitoring an output signal of the light sensor, and by detecting the presence or absence of the embossed section. In addition, in accordance with the discrimination result, a height position of the component to be sucked by the suction nozzle is controlled.